<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hyperventilation. by Lycoriis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169986">Hyperventilation.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoriis/pseuds/Lycoriis'>Lycoriis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, I'm sorry i'm taking all my angst out on cater, Panic Attacks, idk what to tag tbh, it's just.. vent, super short piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoriis/pseuds/Lycoriis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For days, he could only hear that voice, deep inside him, yelling to let it all out, to let the mask fall. He just couldn't do that and his health was paying for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hyperventilation.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Back for more twst stuff but got rid of the happy ending this time !<br/>Tbh this is just .. vent writing I guess<br/>I needed to get things out and I can only do it by writing, so enjoy some depressive Cater ♥</p><p>It's super short so maybe one day I'll add to that, but not planned rn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been going on for a little while now. At first, it was mostly during flying lessons. Everyone thought he was just a bit sick or pushing himself too hard.</p><p>Then it started to happen in regular classes as well, and the more time went by, the more often you’d find him, sitting on the ground, in the corridors or W.C, clenching fists over his chest so tight his knuckles went white.</p><p>Even the noise of students speaking, laughing, sighing wasn’t loud enough to cover his way too fast breathing.<br/>
And as it kept happening so often, people started to worry. Staff would even call doctors and his family to get access to his health record. But it was nothing such as a chronic illness or asthma. It was something else. Something deep inside him, at the bottom of his mind that he kept locked for as long as he could. Something that wanted to get out and he was reaching his limits.</p><p>They gave him days off, they even proposed to let him go back home, but he would rather stay hours under his sheets, alone with that beast. He wouldn’t say a thing about it to anyone.</p><p>He didn’t post anything on his so beloved magicam account since all of this started and it’s already been a month since the very first crisis. Or was it ?<br/>
To others, yes. To him... He was holding back for as far as he could remember. Weeks, months, years .. His whole life.</p><p>His breathing sped up again. His heartbeat followed. Suddenly, it felt like all the air in the world disappeared. His vision got blurry and the room started spinning even though he was staring at a wall. The sound of people in the hallways made him sick. His chest ached. It felt like eternity before his breathing finally started to slow down.</p><p>It felt like hours when it was minutes but that voice, deep inside his heart, was screaming at him for years.</p><p>‘Liar’.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading as always ~ I have more drafts in stock! I'll post them soon<br/>You can follow any updates or my daily ranting on twt @riskydiamond_ !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>